


Being Alongside You

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Sometimes Dean could be so reckless, like what had transpired tonight, that Roman wouldn’t know how to keep up with his unpredictable nature. However...that was one of the reasons why he loved him too.





	Being Alongside You

Roman doesn’t remember how it started. He remembered words being shouted but not enough to figure out what they were. All he could recall was seeing red when the first punch was thrown and the rest was followed by a blind rage of hits and kicks. He was lucky the cops weren’t called on all of them or else they would’ve been in big trouble. His only regret was that he couldn’t put the bastard in the hospital for putting his hands on his boyfriend. Coming home together, they both sat in silence on the floor with the first aid kit. 

 

Roman had suffered the least damage from the fight, focusing carefully as he patted the alcohol-soaked cloth on Dean’s cut cheekbone. There was gonna be a black eye for sure and it made Roman want to go back and make the asshole responsible suffer more. Looking closely at Dean’s expression, Roman could tell he felt the same. He isn’t sure which one of them is going to break the silent air between them first. Neither of them had said a word since the altercation concluded, but perhaps there was too many things to say and too much exasperation to say it. Roman feels Dean’s hand hover over his wrist and when they touch, he can feel how cold Dean is. 

 

“Don’t make that face,” Dean finally says. 

 

“What face?”

 

“That face you make when we both know I fucked up.”

 

“Dean-“

 

“You’re gonna say that if I didn’t get into a fight with Brock Lesnar, you wouldn’t be patching me up on the bedroom floor. Go ahead, start scolding.”

 

“I ain’t saying any of that, babe. It was just out of the blue, is all.”

 

“I’m not sorry for what I did to Brock. I’m just sorry that you got pulled into it.”

 

Roman sighs. “I wasn’t gonna let him put his hands on you.”

 

“I know you weren’t. Seeing you break his jaw was the icing on the cake. You’re pretty hot when you get mad like that.” Dean laughs softly. 

 

Roman takes the time to finish cleaning off the blood from his boyfriend’s face, his hand resting to rub Dean’s cheek with his thumb after he places a bandaid. Sometimes Dean could be so reckless, like what had transpired tonight, that Roman wouldn’t know how to keep up with his unpredictable nature. However...that was one of the reasons why he loved him too. He feels Dean place a kiss on his palm and it’s enough for Roman to pull him into his lap. They sit there in each other’s warmth for a moment, Dean placing another kiss at the top of Roman’s head. 

 

“Could you at least tell me why you got into it with Brock in the first place?”

 

Dean shrugs as he wraps his arms around his shoulders, fingers curling in the back of Roman’s neck, giving him goosebumps. “I couldn’t stand hearing him talk shit about you.”

 

Roman gives him a questioning look. “What’d he say?”

 

“If I tell you, you’d wanna go back and break his jaw again...which I wouldn’t mind.”

 

They both chuckle at that and Roman gives him a chaste kiss. “Good to know that even I have a knight in shining armor. But y’know...you don’t have to fight my battles for me.”

 

“I know I don’t have to, but I  _ want _ to. I’ll admit, though. It was fun seeing you fight alongside me.”

 

“That’s the way I want it to be.”

 

“Good, ‘cause I don’t plan on leaving your side anytime soon.”

 

There’s smiles exchanged between them before long and heated kisses are in order. The events of the night had faded away with their kiss and had turned into hungry desire. It isn’t long before Roman’s tongue enters to explore and Dean thrusts in his lap, causing both to groan. Each grinds his hips against the other, increasing friction against hardening erections. Roman’s hands move down to cup Dean’s ass to intensify the pace, lips separating to place nips on his neck. 

 

“Fuck, babe, you’re getting me so hard,” Roman growls. 

 

Dean’s hip suddenly come to a halt and before his boyfriend could question, he feels the buttons and zipper on his pants become undone. He’s left speechless when Dean positions himself in such a lewd way in front of him, ass sticking out when he pulls down roughly and frees Roman’s erection, making him shudder. 

 

“Damn, I love it when you’re like this,” he hears Dean whisper.

 

He feels Dean give him a teasing stroke and a quick swipe of the tongue around the tip, sending his head reeling back. Smirking at Roman’s response, Dean takes Roman’s cock into his mouth all the way in, feeling his boyfriend shiver as he started bobbing his head. Dean’s  tongue licked around Roman’s length as much as it could, tracing the vein and rolling around the tip, lapping up any precum that was pearling out of the head. He sank even deeper onto his cock, a single hand holding the base as a substitute for what his mouth couldn't reach.

 

Arching his hips and hissing from the sensation, Roman slides a hand into Dean’s hair, pulling encouragingly. Cursing under his breath, he’s unable to control his voice anymore.  He felt that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. Muttering out to Dean that he was about to cum soon, he’s cut off by his moans when Dean sucks faster. It’s not long before he releases right into his boyfriend’s mouth, his hips thrusting with the quake of his orgasm. 

 

Opening his eyes, Roman is close to immediately getting hard again when he sees the sight in front of him. Dean is crouched in front of him, traces of his cum dripping down his chin while grinning. Both fueled with lust, Roman pulls him in for a wet kiss, tasting himself on Dean’s lips. God, he loved his man. He feels the other man purposely fall back so that Roman is towering over him, legs wrapping around his hips. 

 

“You know...the bed is right there. All we gotta do is get up,” Roman smiles.

 

“And miss the opportunity of you fucking me on the floor?”

 

They share a laugh before their lips meet again, the rest of the night being filled with constant declarations of love and moans of absolute pleasure around different parts of the house. By the end of the night, both men are left spent, forgetting about common enemies and fists flying. All they needed was one another and that was good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Never been good at nsfw but it's all good. 
> 
> dragon-familiar @ tumblr


End file.
